The Conversation
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: hanya cerita tentang percakapan yang absurd dari Meiko dan MIku. RnR?


**HOLLAAAA~~! Jashie is baacck yaayy! Sebenernya ****ga back juga sih, Cuma iseng publish satu fict yang ide nya itu dapet dari salah satu obrolan dengan teman Jashie yang absurd abis._. okay, gausah basa-basi lagi! Cekidot x))**

_ Pada hari kamis, sehabis pulang sekolah, terlihat tujuh anak ingusan(?) sedang melakukan latihan seni music._

_ Di tengah latihan, salah satu dari tujuh anak tersebut berkata, "Eh gue laper banget nih…"_

_ Salah satu temannya pun membalas, "Yaudah jajan, yuk! Eh Meiko, Miku, jagain tas ya!" _

_ Dua anak yang bernama Meiko dan Miku pun membalas, "Iye elah, gih sana gih,"_

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_The Conversation_

_Rate: K_

_Genre: _

_Friendship, little bit of Humor_

_Characters:_

_Meiko S. / Miku H._

_Disclaimer:_

_Well, I just own the story then(:_

_Warning:_

_Normal pov; lah garing banget deh-_-; berdasarkan kejadian nyata Jashie HAHA(?)_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOOYY~!_

"Mik, sebenernya kasihan ga sih, sama Rin?" ucap Meiko membuka percakapan.

"Ya iya… tapi mau gimana ya, kita udah terlalu ikut campur urusannya Rin, sih…" balas Miku

"Lah abis, dia minta saran masa' ga dikasih," ucap Meiko, Miku pun hanya mengangguk

"Tapi yang gue kasihan, si Rinto nya ditolak gitu ya, sama Rin…" lanjut Meiko menerawang

"Mau gimana lagi, orang Rin nya masih suka sama Len, kan?" tanya Miku. Namun, tiba-tiba lewatlah salah satu teman mereka, Lui Hibiki sedang mengendarai motor.

"LUIIII! ITEEMMMMMM! PE'AAAA!" sapa Meiko

"Eh, yoo~!" balas Lui

"Eh, Mei… jadi cowok itu kasihan, ya…" ucap Miku tiba-tiba

"He'eh, Mik… dikatain gaboleh bales…" balas Meiko

"Iya makanya itu, kalo bales nanti dikira kurang ajar… tapi kalo ga bales, mereka nahan nangis gitu…" kata Miku menerawang

"He'eh, Mik… waktu itu si Kaito aja curhat gini ya sama gue di bbm, 'Mei, pongo itu apaan sih?' terus gue bales, 'Lah itu kan panggilan kamu, Kai..', 'Iyasih, tapi ya apa..?' gitu, Mik…" ucap Meiko

"LAH DIA GATAU PONGO? PONGO KAN ARTINYA MONYET HAHAH…" balas Miku, lalu tertawa

"NAH IYA, MIK… pas gue kasih tau, masa Kaito ngambek sama gue…" ujar Meiko

"Iya itu aja Kaito udah nahan nangis tau, Mei… tapi kalo nangis jugaa… takut dikatain kan…" kata Miku sok bijak

"He'eh kan Mik… itu si Kaito abis bbm gue waktu itu mungkin aja nyayat nadi terus darah nya buat nulis kenapa aku dipanggil pongo gitu…" ucap Meiko lalu tertawa membayangi kalau-kalau, Kaito benar-benar melakukan hal itu

"Iya terus tadi si Lui, lo panggil item gitu kan racist, Mei…" lanjut Miku

"Lah abis dia beneran item kan… udah item untung dia pake baju batik sekolah… coba dia pake baju jubah item gitu, gue katain algojo naik motor kali…" balas Meiko polos

"Anjir algojo naik motor… HAHAHAHA… pe'a lo, Mei…" respon Miku

"Iya tapi dia tetep ga bisa marah untungnya… HAHAHAHA" balas Meiko

"Iyalah, kalo marah mau gue marahin, dia?" ancam Miku sok serius

"Ehmm… tapi Mik, harus nya kan gue itu cowok…" ucap Meiko tiba-tiba datar

"Hah?" tanya Miku

"Iya… yang gue certain itu, pas USG tujuh bulan keluar nya cowok, bokap gue udah seneng tuh… terus pas lahir gue udah dibedong pake kain biru, bokap gue seneng sampe bilang, 'YES ANAK SAYA LAKI-LAKI!' eh suster nya bilang, 'Maaf pak, anak bapak perempuan…'" jawab Meiko pundung

"HAHAH… terus reaksi bokap lo gimana?" tanya Miku kepo

"Ya langsung mupeng gitu deh, Mik…" jawab Meiko datar

"Lah lo masih mending ada jenis kelamin nya, gue waktu USG tujuh bulan cuma berupa gumpalan darah, Mei…" timpal Miku dengan muka pasrah

"Mana emak gue bilang gini, 'AH CAPEK PUNYA ANAK MULU…' terus emak gue minum jamu lah—" lanjut Miku

"Minum jamu? Buat apaan deh?" potong Meiko

"Ya buat ngegugurin gue… abis itu makan-makanan pedes gitu biar keguguran…" lanjut Miku

"Tapi lo ga keguguran ya, Mik… wah kuat lo…" ucap Meiko kagum

"Iya kan, soal nya gue tau di dunia ini ada cogan…" balas Miku mantap

"Lah mangkak lu, Mik…" timpal Meiko

"Bodo! Yang penting cogan…" balas Miku.

"Iyadeh… cogan… wahahaha…" ucap Meiko

Dan pada saat itu, kelima anak lainnya pun kembali dari kantin. Meiko dan Miku pun hanya tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya, Rin pun bertanya pada Miku,

"Kalian kenapa ketawa gitu?" tanya Rin seraya mengaduk bubur

"Gapapa kok… iya kan, Mei?" jawab Miku, lalu menyenggol siku Meiko

"He'eh… gaada apa-apa kok…" balas Meiko.

Rin pun akhirnya percaya dengan ucapan Miku dan Meiko. Setelah itu, Meiko pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku.

"Eh, Mik… yang percakapan tadi itu rahasia aja…" bisik Meiko

"Yang mane?" tanya Miku pelan

"Yang kita ngomongin Rin… terus ngomongin Kaito…" balas Meiko pelan

"Ooh… iya iya…"

.

.

.

Yah… mungkin itu tetap menjadi rahasia bagi Meiko, dan Miku hari ini….

**FIN.**

**YAAYYYYY~~! Selesaiii! Fict ke berapa gataudeh-_-v **

**Sorry banget kalo garing(_ _) tapi emang asli nya kayak gitu sih… sebenernya sih banyak, tapi Jashie lupa… kebanyakan ketawa sih… ngek**

**Oh iya, ada yang tahu, Jashie jadi siapa di fict ini?**

**Ini fict Jashie ngetik cuma 30 menit looh._. /yaterus**

**Well, Review please?**


End file.
